


Girl Bonding

by xJadedGurlx



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 06:06:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4336802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tracy and Lydia enjoy a day at the lake house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Girl Bonding

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place the summer after high school, with spoilers up through "Dreamcatchers." Written for challenge 18 during phase 15 at writerverse on LJ.

Tracy sat in a chair on the dock of Lydia’s lake house, watching as Kira and Malia swam in the water. “Thanks again for inviting me” she said to Lydia, who sat in a chair next to her, sipping iced tea from a glass and flipping through a fashion magazine.

“Of course” said Lydia, looking up from her magazine. “You’re a part of the pack, and this our girl bonding day.”

“Still, I appreciate it” said Tracy. “I know you’re a major part of the reason the other were so willing to accept me into the pack.”

“It wasn’t your fault you were a monster, Tracy” said Lydia, placing her hand on top of Tracy’s.

“But I was one” said the werewolf. “And the reason I’m not one anymore is because of you.”

“That’s all behind us now” said Lydia, smiling at the other girl. Then, she shot a glance at her friends in the water. After a moment, she stood up. “C’mon, let’s go for a swim” she said to Tracy, tugging on her friend’s hand.

Tracy smiled and followed Lydia down to the water. Her last summer before college was shaping up to be the best one yet.


End file.
